Nanto Seiken
Nanto Seiken (南斗聖拳, roughly "Holy Fist of the South Dipper") is an instrumental martial arts style practiced in the Fist of the North Star series. It is partially reenacted in the Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage series. Powers and Other Traits Nanto Seiken is a powerful school of Chinese martial arts said to rival Hokuto Shinken; they are the yin while Hokuto Shinken is the yang; they are the tiger to the Hokuto's dragon. Their close if contrasting relationship has led to a single advanced technique from both schools which can mutually negate damage to either user. Both users can use it on themselves to fake their deaths and deceive their enemies. Nanto Seiken specializes in the external manipulation and usage of air pressure to destroy the enemy from the outside. The style was encouraged to be studied and approached in many ways, ranging from hand to hand combat, the usage of ki, and weaponry. There was once over 1,000 styles practiced at its peak. 108 schools remained by the main series's setting. Out of its 108 schools, its strongest and most prized sects are heralded as the Six Sacred Fists of Nanto (南斗六聖拳), corresponding with the Nanto constellation's own composite six stars. The heirs of the six master stars are the Six Gates guardians of the Emperor's Palace in Chinese legend. Terminology Six Sacred Fists #'Nanto Koshūken' (南斗孤鷲拳, Southern Dipper Eagle Fist) - Main series representative: Shin. Star that desires war. A style that utilizes the hands and legs to perform various stabbing techniques, and can emit enough force from the fingertips and legs to break concrete. Its heirs are born under the Star of Martyrdom; this star will cause its inheritor to abandon everything they possess for love. #'Nanto Suichōken' (南斗水鳥拳, Southern Dipper Waterfowl Fist) - Main series representative: Rei. Star that desires peace and unity. Considered the most graceful of the Nanto styles. On the surface, it elegant footwork resembles a dance. In reality, these movements are used to deliver painful slices to the user's opponents, allowing one's fingertips to cut through objects as though they were knives. Its heirs are born under the Star of Justice, a star which directs its inheritor to fight and live for their loved ones. #'Nanto Kōkakuken' (南斗紅鶴拳, Southern Dipper Flamingo Fist) - Main series representative: Juda. Star that desires war. An elegant fighting style based mostly on long-ranged slicing attacks. Wide vertical strikes are amongst the more powerful attacks of this style and are said to be so fast and strong that a target can be sliced from the back without any injury to their front of the body. Its heirs are born under the Star of Enchantment, a star of beauty and deception. #'Nanto Hakurōken' (南斗白鷺拳, Southern Dipper Egret Fist) - Main series representative: Shew. Star that desires peace and unity. A style which focuses on powerful kicking techniques to slice its opponents. They can also use their hands to create an illusion technique to overwhelm their foes. The technique has some Capoeira inspired kicks within it. Its heirs are born under the Star of Benevolence, a star which dictates the representative shall sacrifice everything for the sake of others. #'Nanto Hō-Ō Ken' (南斗鳳凰拳, Southern Dipper Phoenix Fist) - Main series representative: Thouzer. Star that desires war. The unrivaled style of Nanto Seiken. It conforms to no particular specialty or stance like the other Nanto techniques, relying purely on speed and power to make up for its lack of defense, which is reserved for only worthy opponents in the martial arts' code. As with the Hokuto Shinken style, only one successor can inherit it at any time. Its heirs are born under the Star of Leadership, destined to become the strongest of all Nanto Seiken masters, but also doomed to a life of loneliness. The Last General Nanto Saigo no Shō (南斗最後の将, Last General of the Southern Dipper) - Main series representative: Yuria. Star that desires peace and unity. A part of the Six Sacred Fists but has no fighting style represented within the series. It is given to heirs with legitimate and the purest Nanto blood. They arrive when the Nanto falls into chaos. The Last General will unite with Hokuto and help fulfill Hokuto's duty to restore the Nanto to order. The Last General's heirs are born under the Star of the Merciful Mother, which gives its inheritor the power to heal and soothe any broken mind or heart. Five Chariots Nanto Goshasei (南斗五車星, Five Chariot Stars of the Southern Dipper) are stars which appear when the Last General appears. They are separate from the 108 Nanto Seiken teachings, instead using the power given to each of their stars. Each star assumes the role of a particular element and act as the Last General's guardians. #'Sea' (海) - Main series representative: Rihaku. They act as the leader and strategist for the Last General and Chariots. #'Mountain' (山) - Main series representative: Fudo. Inheritors of this star possess monstrous strength. #'Cloud' (雲) - Main series representative: Juza. Known to be wild and free, and the lone master to their unique style. #'Fire' (炎) - Main series representative: Shuren. Controls fire at will. #'Wind' (風) - Main series representative: Huey. Rides the wind currents at will. Cross Stars Nanto Jujisei (南斗十字星, Cross Stars of the Southern Dipper) refers to a specific formation of stars within the Southern Dipper forming a cross. They are said to be the banner carriers for the southern constellation. *'Nanto Hō-Ō Ken' (南斗鳳凰拳, Southern Dipper Phoenix Fist) - Main series representative Thouzer. Star that desires war. The Star of Leadership is located at the top of this formation. *'Nanto Sōyō Ken' (南斗双鷹拳, Southern Dipper Twin Hawk Fist) - Main series representatives Harn Brothers. One of the 108 schools, it requires two users to synchronize their attacks at all times. Each user is the "wing" to the other as they strike, hence the naming. Other Practitioners of Nanto *'''Nanto Suichoken, '''used by Rei and Amiba, an individual who used to be Rei's training partner, but ultimately fails to become a Nanto master. He decided to practice Hokuto Shinken fighting very much like Toki and can combine the Hokuto and Nanto styles. * '''Nanto Seiken, '''used by Jagi, also known as one of the Four Hokuto Brothers. Even though he uses Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken, he mostly uses weapons like guns. * '''Nanto Muonken, '''used by the Colonel, the leader of the heretical GOLAN army. His style of Nanto Seiken revolve around the use of finger-claws. In addition, the Colonel is able to move without making a sound. In the Games Nanto Seiken is represented in the games as a style with attacks focused on range and speed. While its attacks cover wide ranges and distances over directness and accuracy, the emphasis on speed and movement aids in taking down sleuths of opponents at such a pace where opposition cannot keep up. Their use of Strong Attacks are specialized in using them alone, where they have different attacks for every level of charging, but where their combo strings are highly lacking when compared to Hokuto and Special style fighters. Even then, this is made up through a style specific mechanic known as the Timely Strike, which allows them to enter a vastly powerful state where combo strings are enhanced, including Strong Attack finishes. Though Signature Moves leave some users desired in aspects of focused strength and force, Legendary Moves of the Nanto style see even greater range than other styles, aiding them further in taking down enemies. Category:Lore